Histoire - Aventures chapitre 1
by Kata7377
Summary: C'est le début des Aventures, suivez les dans différentes péripéties aussi dures les unes que les autres. Ce n'est que le début, c'est une introduction. Ne vous attendez pas à énormément d'action. En tous cas j'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même ! Le 2 ème chapitre arrive bientôt, étant donné le brevet qui arrive bientôt, c'est assez compliqué pour moi d'écrire :) 3 Merci !


AVENTURES,CHAPITRE UN

Aujourd'hui, je vais vous présenter la longue et périlleuse histoire de 4 aventuriers, venants de contrées lointaines et diverses.

Cette histoire est inspirée de plusieurs livres, histoires, etc.

Avant de connaitre leurs péripéties, faisons les présentations

Charlek est un nain d'un certain âge il est rejeté par son peuple car il a des idées différentes des autres et combat pour la liberté accompagné de sa hache et de son bras mécanique.

Théo Silverberg est un paladin, il est sévère, mais juste. Il peut faire appel au jugement de la foudre.

Barbara Octavia Balthazar, une pyromage spécialiste de la magie du feu mais qui aussi possède une part démoniaque en elle.

Et pour finir nous avons le personnage de Shina, une demi-élémentaire proche de la nature qui possède aussi des pouvoirs liés à l'eau.

Voici 4 aventuriers, vivants au moyen-âge, originaires de diverses contrées et qui se connaissent depuis plusieurs années, ils sont tous rejetés par leur peuple et son en quête de gloire et d'aventures un soir, ils se retrouvent tous dans la Forêt d'émeraude aux côtés d'un jeune homme qu'ils ont trouvés dans celle-ci. Cet homme est sûrement blessé, malade, ils n'ont aucune information à ce sujet. C'est le jeune Théo qui la trouvé dans cette forêt brûlant, fiévreux, il l'a ramené au campement que Charlek venait de dresser pendant que Shina veillait autour de celui-ci, avec son arc, et que Barbara faisait du feu.

Le jeune homme cité est fiévreux et a du mal à parler, il ressemble à un elfe entrainé pour le combat. Il ne doit pas être plus âgé que 15ans. Il semble… délirer. Ils l'ont placé à côté du feu et Théo utilisait ses pouvoirs de paladin pour le soigner ou du moins essayer d'identifier sa maladie. Malheureusement, son pouvoir semblait ne pas fonctionner sur le jeune homme et montrait que le mal était bien plus profond qu'une simple blessure. Théo était assis à côté de lui, continuant à chercher sa maladie et en essayant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Ses pouvoirs marchaient parfaitement sur tout ce qui était blessures mais pour les maladies et malédictions, il ne s'était jamais attardé sur la question. Barbara, étant une experte en la matière, souhaita voir de plus près la victime. Elle regarda son corps pour établir une conclusion, pour déterminer si cet homme portait des blessures et avoir le maximum d'information sur celui-ci. Il fallut également le fouiller, bien évidemment.

Pour éviter toute embuscade, Barbara demanda à Charlek et Shina d'aller inspecter les alentours. Après tout, c'était leur spécialité à tous les deux. Aucune information ne pouvait leur échapper. Avant de rejoindre Shina, Charlek souhaita récupérer des herbes pour lui préparer une tisane histoire qu'il se sente mieux. Ils leurs manquaient énormément de nourriture, ils devaient faire des provisions. Lorsque Théo finit d'aider Barbara, il alla « explorer » vers le nord… Mais d'abord QUE LA LUMIERE SOIT ! (NoteDeL'auteur : Il a le pouvoir d'invoquer la foudre, plutôt en profiter !)

Théo repéra des traces de pas, sûrement celles du jeune homme. Elles sont fraiches visiblement il remarqua également des bouts de parchemins errants dans l'herbe, comme s'il avait fait tomber du matériel avant qu'il ne le récupère. Evidemment, sa première préoccupation était de le secourir et pas de fausser ses poches comme l'auraient fait d'autres personnes du groupe. Ces parchemins n'étaient pas scellés, il y avait des signes illisibles dessus qui échappaient à la langue de Théo. Il décida de faire part de ses trouvailles à ses compagnons

Barbara inspectait toujours intégralement le jeune homme, elle essayait d'identifier ses vêtements, pour voir s'il venait d'un endroit spécifique. Après inspection, ils étaient très simples et ce jeune homme ne paraissait pas intéressé par les fastes des grandes villes.

C'était un druide-elfe, sa fièvre était forcément magique et difficile à soigner pour une personne banale. En connaissant la classe des druides, cette maladie aurait-elle un lien avec la nature ? Les animaux ? A voir.

Shina, toujours en fouillant ses affaires, trouva une épée celle-ci n'avait pas vraiment d'ornement et le métal de cette épée semble être fait d'un seul bloc. Le métal est pur et est gondolé à certains endroits c'est-à-dire que ce n'est pas un forgeron royal qui l'a fait, ce n'est pas une épée de l'armurerie citadine c'est une épée de survie et qui n'est pas faite pour la guerre. Sur cette épée, il y est gravé des signes qui rappellent, de par la culture de demi-élémentaire acquise par Shina, le respect apporté pour la nature. Shina et le jeune homme semblent avoir cette même passion pour la nature et, d'un geste lent, le jeune homme se retourna pour poser sa main sur celle de Shina qui avait toujours celle-ci posée sur la dite épée. La jeune fille tapota légèrement sur sa main, en signe de réconfort.

-Il s'est enfin réveillée ! Dit Shina, la mine satisfaite.

-Pour une fois que tu réussis à faire quelque chose de gentil, ricana Charlek.

\- Ha, Ha, Ha.. Quel délicat humour Charlek, j'apprécie ta sympathie aussi présente que ton intelligence, riposta-t-elle, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres.

Charlek n'osa plus rien dire, il était clairement désarmé il finit calmement sa tisane et s'avança vers le jeune homme et la lui tendit. L'homme, alors réveillé, se mit en position assise et Shina l'aida à boire. Après quelques gorgées, son état semblait aller légèrement mieux. Le groupe constata que, dans quelques heures vers l'aube, il prendrait certainement le plein choix de ses actes.

-Une simple tisane et ça réussit à le soigner alors que même mes pouvoirs n'ont pas réussis ? Nan mais c'est un rhume qu'il avait ou quoi ? Ajouta Théo, énervé.

-Parfois les choses les plus simples, sont les plus efficaces, rétorqua Shina.

Barbara réfléchissait, le jeune homme n'allait pas donner son identité et toutes les informations désirées comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts. Elle eut alors une idée et réunit le groupe loin des personnes indiscrètes

-J'ai trouvé une formule de lien mental qui permet de communiquer par télépathie dans mon grimoire, le problème c'est qu'il faut que je me concentre pour la réaliser. Ça n'a pas vraiment de gros avantages sur le champ de bataille je vous l'avoue mais dans ce genre de moments c'est plutôt pas mal, commença Barbara.

-Perso, j'approuve, ajouta Théo.

-MOI AUSSI ! Continuèrent les autres en cœur.

Barbara décida d'établir une connection à 3 entre elle, Shina et le jeune homme pour que son cerveau se fonde littéralement dans le leur. Petit bémol, il faut que les personnes soient totalement aptes et consentantes. Le jeune garçon est, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, en train de délirer complètement il fallait trouver un moyen.

Les quelques personnes connaissant Barbara étaient les seuls à connaitre son origine, sa parenté démoniaque et elle se rappelle aussi que son lien mental qu'elle peut établir grâce à sa concentration laisse sa part démoniaque prendre un peu le dessus sur sa conscience et ses actes peut-être faudrait-il modérer cet usage pratique mais dangereux pour ses amis.

-Avant de tester quoi que ce soit, laissons la dormir et attendons demain. Nous avons fait notre possible et il faut laisser le repos déposer son bien-être. A demain mes amis, conclu Charlek.

-Tu as raison, pour une fois… marmonna Shina. Bonne nuit à tous !

-BONNE NUIT, dirent-ils en cœur.

Ils s'endormirent aux côtés du corps inanimé du jeune homme et terminèrent cette longue soirée.

Fin du premier chapitre


End file.
